Tourette Syndrome (TS) is a developmental neuropsychiatric disorder characterized by persistent (chronic) motor and vocal tics that begin in childhood and typically wax and wane in severity over time. TS often co- occurs with other neuropsychiatric disorders such as obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) and attention- deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), and together they frequently cause significant social, academic and vocational morbidity in childhood and adolescence, and in severe cases can result in lifelong disability. Once considered to be rare, TS is now believed to occur in 3-8 per 1000 children (0.3-0.8%). Despite significant research advances in TS epidemiology, genetics, neurophysiology and neuroimaging, the underlying pathophysiology of tics and TS is still obscure. A major obstacle to developing an integrated understanding of TS is the absence of a regular forum for investigators working in different areas of TS research to convene together, to exchange ideas, and to establish new, inter-disciplinary collaborations that may result in novel approaches to studying the disorder and therefore lead to new treatments. This application requests funding for partial support for the 1st World Congress on Tourette Syndrome and Tic Disorders to be held in London, England from June 24 - 26, 2015. Given the increased awareness and interest in TS and related disorders across both the US and Europe, TSA has partnered with Tourette Action - UK and the European Society for the Study of Tourette Syndrome (ESSTS) to present a truly global perspective on the most recent advances that have been made in treatment strategies and research in TS and related disorders. As such, the 1st World Congress on Tourette Syndrome and Tic Disorders will supersede the 5 previous International Scientific Symposia on Tourette Syndrome that took place between 1981 and 2009 and were co- sponsored by TSA, NINDS, NIMH and ORD. Holding this congress in Europe will maximize cross-cultural discussion between US and European TS experts. In addition, the congress will serve as a highly effective venue for international communication of clinicians and researchers working on TS that will build global partnerships, pool resources and set the agenda for future TS research efforts and improved clinical care.